Tohru's Power
by xXPheonixDriveXx
Summary: Adopted from fangirlstakeover. Tohru had a nightmare of her memory being erased. But can it actually be a dream? Or is is a vision? Will this affect Yuki and Tohru's relationship? Rated T for minor swearing and violence.
1. The Dream

Chapter 1

"Wait!" Tohru said before Hatori placed his hand on her head.

"What is it?" He asked. But with one look from Tohru, he already knew what she wanted. Tohru understood that she would probably never see him again after this. So she just wanted to say goodbye. Just a simple goodbye and _then_ she would get her memories. Judging by the look on Hatori's face, she knew the answer before she even asked. He was about to say no, but Tohru raised her hand to silence him.

"I understand. Let him know I love him, please. I've been very lucky thanks to all of you guys." Tohru said as tears filled her eyes. She smiled and bowed her head respectfully.

"I'll make sure to tell him. And thank you, Tohru-kun. For everything." Hatori finished. He held back tears. Tohru sighed and closed her eyes and thought. _Yuki will be so sad. _The thought already threatened her to sob harder than she already was. This was an order from none other than Akito. She didn't understand it though. What did she do to deserve this? She didn't dare ask anyone because there could possibly be worse punishment than having her memories. _Well, there's no point in waiting, _Tohru thought. She took a deep breath.

"I'm ready," Tohru said revealing her tear stained face. "I'm ready Hatori-san."

"Tohru-kun, I promise that after this, I will keep an eye on you." Hatori said with some finality in that sentence.

"Okay…" Tohru whispered, tears trailing down her face. Hatori's hands, cold as snow, were on her head. He put pressure on her temples and then a beam of light passed through the dragons hand and Tohru's head.

"Wai-"Tohru was about to yell before she fell unconscious losing her memories of her time with the Sohma's.

~*~*~LINE BREAK~*~*~

"Honda-san? Honda-san?" Tohru's eyes flitted opened to see Yuki, and Kyo looking very worried. Tohru sat up looking confused?

"Yes, I'm fine. Why are you guys here? What time is it?" Tohru asked.

"It's the middle of the damn night! You woke me up when I heard you scream. I was gonna take the risk of waking that damn rat but he was already in your room when I got to his room. So then I came here." Kyo said.

"Thank you both for worrying me. Did you say I was screaming?" Tohru said worrying about her apology.

"Yes you were. 'Wait' is what you were screaming. Honda-San can you please tell us what you dreamt?"

Just then she remembered her dream. She felt guilty but she didn't want to worry them. She put her head down shadowing her eyes.

"I don't remember. Gomen." She said, hoping she sounded more convincing than she felt. She felt bad, like really bad, by telling them a lie. She really didn't want to worry them with her strange dream.

Yuki and Kyo didn't look so sure, but they dropped it

"Well I'm gonna go back to sleep." Kyo left the room.

"I will be going to sleep as well Tohru. If anything happens please feel free to come to my room, okay?" Yuki asked. Tohru nodded.

"Don't worry about I'll be fine!" Tohru happily said.

"Well then, Goodnight Honda-san" Yuki said leaving the room, but had a one more question to ask Tohru. "Hey, uh, Can I ask you something?"

"Sure!" Tohru answered.

"Is it okay if I can call you by your given name?" Yuki asked getting right to the point. Tohru was surprised at that, sense Yuki was always so shy.

"Uh, sure! I don't mind." Tohru stuttered.

"Well then, now I'm going to sleep. Good night Tohru!" Yuki said as he walked out. Tohru couldn't help thinking about that dream. How real that felt… almost as if it would happen. _Don't be ridiculous__! It was just a dream. _And with that Tohru fell asleep.

Yuki's P.O.V

Tohru... She is so cute. Yuki loved her. It was so obvious but not to Tohru's dense eyes. No she wasn't dense she was just... A bit behind? Yuki couldn't be sure how he should put it.

One thing was bothering him at the moment. Why did she lie to them about the dream? But Yuki just brushed it aside. He was thinking to much. After all it was only _just_ a dream. Then the thought him him again. _Why? Does she not trust me? Am I just being a bit over dramatic?_ Yuki decided to let it slip. If it made Tohru feel uncomfortable than he wont bother her about. For now at least. For now, what Yuki wants the most, is to get some well deserved sleep.

**Pheonix here! This is the first chapter of the original to refresh your memory. ****I changed a little of Yuki's part just to make him sound better. Since I now hold the rights to this story I will update no matter how many reviews I get (but they are grandly appreciated :). Alright I'll end my blabbery here!**

**,Pheonix**


	2. A Bad Feeling

Chapter 2

Tohru is still a little shaken up from her dream, but she acted as if nothing had happened. She was preparing breakfast for everyone before they went to school.

"Ohaiyo, Tohru-kun!" Shigure greeted. "Ohaiyo, Shigure-san" Tohru greeted back.

Tohru wondered if Shigure heard her screams last night. She decided not to ask. Knowing Shigure, she knew if he heard her, he would bring it up randomly.

Tohru heard a loud crash upstairs.

"YA DAMN RAT!" Kyo yelled at Yuki, as usual. They argued a little more and Tohru sighed. _Lively as ever_, she thought.

"It's not my fault, Stupid Cat. You _are_ the one that broke it." Yuki said calmly as he and Kyo walked in the kitchen.

"Good morning, you guys!" Tohru greeted them. But the boys were so into their argument that, they didn't even hear her. Tohru knew what to do. She checked the food she made and smiled.

"Guys! Breakfast is ready!" Tohru yelled over their argument. As soon as they stopped they turned to look at her then looked at what the food was then ran off to the dining room.

"Food. The way to a man's heart." Shigure said with a giggle and also went to go sit. Tohru smiled and brought the food to the table.

~*~*~Line Break~*~*~

Breakfast went on as usual. Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo were now walking to school. A thought had just occurred to Tohru while she was walking.

"Hey, um, what did Kyo break this morning?" She regretted asking as soon as it came out of her mouth. They stopped and turned to look at each other.

"Well, Tohru. This stupid cat was getting impatient while I was in the bathroom. So he started yelling, telling me to hurry up-"

"'Cuz you were taking forever! So I kicked the bathroom door, just to see him sitting on the sink doing absolutely nothing!" Kyo yelled. Tohru didn't know what to say. Yuki smirked.

"It was a lesson of patience that you failed. Plus, Kyo forgot to fix the door!" Yuki said.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN _I_ FORGOT TO FIX THE DOOR?"Kyo yelled.

They argued until Tohru remembered something.

"Uh… Guys? You couldn't fix the door anyways. We ran out of tape and paper to fix the paper door*****." Tohru said timidly.

"We'll buy some on the way home. Oh, but you're gonna hang out with Momiji afterwards aren't you, Tohru?" Yuki said. Then Tohru stopped and remembered that she is supposed to hang out with the rabbit and smiled.

"Yup!" She said feeling very excited.

"Agh! Who's gonna make dinner, then?" Kyo grumbled.

"You can't rely on Tohru for everything, Stupid Cat. We'll just order take-out."

They started arguing again, and Tohru's thoughts drifted towards the dream from last night.

_What could it mean? Should I even be worried? Am I over-thinking this? _Tohru thought over a million times. She spaced out eventually, but still aware of where Yuki and Kyo were going.

It took Momiji to yell directly in her ear to phase her out.

"_TOHRU!" _ Momiji yelled again in her ear. Tohru jumped and realized that she was already in front of her school, and that Yuki and Kyo were far ahead of her.

"Momiji-kun! What were you saying?" Tohru asked.

"I was calling you, but you seemed kinda dazed, so I had to yell in your ear to get you attention!" Momiji said loudly, as if he thought Tohru was still out of it.

"Gomen! I didn't know! I guess I was lost in thought." Tohru apologized.

"Tohru, it's okay! But can you tell me what's been bothering you?" He asked.

Tohru shook her head. If she didn't tell Yuki or Kyo, it wouldn't be right if she told Momiji.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you." She said.

"It's okay," the bell rang "Well I'll see you after school!" Momiji yelled going in the school. Tohru also went in the school and decided to put the dream aside. _Nothing to worry about._

_~*~*~LINE BREAK~*~*~_

School went on as usual. Now it was after school and Tohru was really excited. She said she would meet with Momiji at the gates in front of the school. Momiji would take a while since he was being scolded by a teacher for reasons that were unknown to her.

"Tohru!" Momiji yelled running up to her.

"Hi Momiji-kun!" she greeted, "What do want to do after this?" She asked walking away from the school.

"Let's go to my place! I can play the violin, you know." He said already running in the direction of Sohma House.

Tohru remembered the dream of the previous night and flinched at the thought of going.

"Maybe we can go another time?" Tohru asked.

"Aw, Come on! Please?" He said.

Tohru tried to look away from those pleading puppy dog face that she knew very well is very convincing.

"Pretty please?" He pleaded, sounding like he was about to cry. Tohru made the mistake of looking at him. His eyes were big and tearful, and his mouth was quivering and his bunny ears were poking out of his head. _He got me!_ Tohru thought.

"Alrighty then! Let's go!" she said walking to where Momiji was.

"YAY!" Momiji yelled happily. _That's Momiji-kun for ya! _Tohru thought.

They talked until they reached the Sohma gates with a big smile on their faces.

Sadly, those smiles faded when they saw who was in front of the gate.

"Why hello, Tohru and Momiji." Tohru stood there frozen as if his icy voice had done the trick. Momiji was also pale and he couldn't help but flinch when he spoke.

"Hello A-Akito" Tohru managed to say.

"Well don't just stand there. Come in. You did come here for a reason, didn't you?" He asked in a very snake like tone.

"Yea-uh-Yes! To hang out with Momiji." She stuttered.

"Very well, then. Have fun." He said in icy voice.

"Th-Thank you Akito-san." Tohru said and bowed as he went out of the way to enter the gates.

Before Tohru and Momiji went in, Akito grabbed Tohru's hand.

"I have to talk to you before you leave. I'll be here when you do. Now nod and go off." He whispered. Out of fear, Tohru nodded and Akito let go of her hand. She walked up to catch up to Momiji.

_Just my luck... I've got a bad feeling about this. _

**Didn't really change it that much. The third chapter (that I wrote) will be up hopefully this Sunday :) Till then!**

** ,Pheonix**

***= Paper door that looks like the one they keep destroying on the anime :)**


	3. Jobs

Chapter 3: Jobs

Tohru was walking out of Momiji's place. She had the song he played for her on the violin stuck in her head. Hanging out with the rabbit made her feel so happy and honored, knowing that Momiji is always secretive about him playing the violin. Then she remembered.

She had to have a meeting with Akito as soon as she got the front gates. She gulped, remembering the things Yuki and Kyo said about Akito and his "meetings". They turned into something more violent than expected.

_What does he want? _Tohru asked herself. She was almost to the gates and walked a little faster. _No point in waiting_, she thought.

She was at the gate and looked around, but she didn't see Akito. "Akito-san!" she yelled out. She walked a bit more to see if he was further down the gateway. Instead, what she got was a piece of cloth being forced on her nose. She gasped which was a big mistake. As Tohru gasped she took in the chloroform. Tohru felt dizzy and light-headed.

"Sweet dreams, Tohru." Said a voice. Of course, she didn't know who it was or got a look at the person because she passed out before she got a chance to peek.

Yuki P.O.V.

"Where the hell is she?" Kyo exclaimed. "It's 9PM already! Where is she?" Yuki can see Kyo trying not to seem worried, but failing miserably.

"I'm gonna go look for her, so calm down Baka Neko." Yuki said getting his coat and headed out the door.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, DAMN RAT!" Kyo yelled as Yuki went out.

((TimeLapse))

"Are you sure you didn't see her when she got out?" Yuki asked Momiji, interrogating him on Tohru's whereabouts.

"No, I didn't. I offered to walk her to the front gate, but she said she would be fine." The rabbit looked concerned.

"Maybe if I would've been more persistent she wouldn't have disappeared! It's my fault!" Momiji exclaimed. Then he started to cry.

"It's not your fault. We'll find her, I promise." Yuki said nicely even though on the inside, he was freaking out.

"Okay, I'm gonna go back in…" Momiji walked back into into his house.

"Damn it." Yuki muttered under his breath, and ran out of the estate. Then he remembered something. He ran to Hatori's place.

Without bothering to knock, he slid the door open to see the startled doctor.

"Yuki?"

"Where is Akito?" Yuki yelled.

"I don't know he hasn't wanted me to come in to check on him all day," he said "what happened?"

"Tohru disappeared, and I think Akito had something to do with it." Yuki said, running to Akito's house.

And when he got there, he wasn't surprised when the Zodiac god wasn't there, but a neatly folded note that read _'Honda Tohru's Ransom'_. Yuki's heart dropped to his stomach, and it felt like he couldn't breathe. He dropped to his knees to read the note.

_To whoever reads this,_

_When you find this note you will obviously notice that Honda and I are missing. So as the note reads, here is my ransom. The entire Zodiac has some dirty work they have to do for me, even the stupid cat. Believe me it shall be painful. If the Zodiac does not complete the 'work' I have set out for them, the girl loses her memory of everything. Why I am doing this, you may ask. Just to make 2 special people from this family suffer. When you accept the ransom, the zodiac must go to the Kyoto Lake to get your jobs. _

_Until then, _

_Akito._

Yuki Just lost it. He started punching the wall closest to him and ripped the paper in half. Someone heard the racket and called the guards to get Yuki out of the room. Before they went in he grabbed the two halves of the note, and stuffed it in his pocket, to show Shigure and Kyo what may very well be the death to the zodiacs.

**A/N: I made this so short I'm so sorry! I know I was supposed to post this a while back and I thought I did. But me being a stupid head, I posted it to the Doc Manager but I forgot to add this chapter! I'm so sorry! I'll make it up to you guys in two weeks when I have a longer chapter!**

**, xXPhoenixDriveXx**


End file.
